


Tubbetrayal (but not really)

by Reylink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Miscommunication, Theyre Brothers Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylink/pseuds/Reylink
Summary: HI! This is my first real fic, and I wrote it in 2 hours in one sitting, with no beta, so pardon any mistakes,,, This does take place post-festival, and this was more or less entirely inspired by https://twitter.com/foolocracy_/status/1324905300231647232?s=21Enjoy!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Tubbetrayal (but not really)

He waits until it goes fully dark out, and leaves while the others - Tommy, Niki, Wilbur, and Techno - are fast asleep. He knows that Schlatt made him plan his own death, but he also knows that Wilbur came so close to destroying everything, came so close to killing Tommy, and that was _inexcusable _. Tubbo had played witness to Wilbur's descent through his contact with Tommy and his own brief visits to their hidden base, and now the man had finally crossed the line. No one else seemed willing to stand against him, let alone stand _for _Tommy, so Tubbo knew that he would have to handle this himself.  
So, Tubbo returns to the would-be dictator - which, fair is fair, he did betray the businessman first, at least they should be on the same page now - with a plan to resume his former position, whatever the cost (for him, alone).  
In the morning, Tommy wakes to find the bed next to him empty of his closest friend and doesn't question it until nearly the next nightfall when he can't be located, but he has nothing he can do, especially with the twin looming shadows of Techno and Wilbur hovering over him and Niki. He does his best to continue on as if the festival never happened in the meantime and spends the next few days properly introducing Niki to Pogtopia and ignoring the echoes of half-crazed laughter from the two plotting men.____

____\---_ _ _ _

____During the same time, Tubbo successfully returns to Manburg, where he finds in the single day he was missing that the remains of his "festival" and Technoblade's fun already completely cleared. It doesn't take him more than a few minutes to locate Schlatt and Quackity, standing in front of the White House, and on seeing him, they nearly raise the alarms, but thinking quick, Tubbo drops to his knees and raises his arms, showing more deference than he ever had before.  
"None of them know I'm here, Schlatt, promise! They wouldn't've let me, but I know I messed up, and that this is where I belong. Watching them all after- after the festival, showed me that they are doomed to fail and that you were right!" He was lying through his teeth to the man above him, but no one needed to know that.  
"Well, all right then, I can appreciate a turn of heart, but you _know _you're gonna have to come up with something much better than that to prove yourself. Flatty here is a decent VP, but having my right-hand man back would be helpful." Schlatt responds in a wary but receptive tone, and Tubbo knows, can already read it in his face, he's been accepted. Quackity protests the nickname but stays quiet and observant other than that, and Tubbo can tell that he hasn't actually been quite as won over as the other, yet, but Tubbo trusts his own skills more than enough and doubts the other man will be a problem.___ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Somehow, a month passes in this fashion, with Tubbo and Tommy being watched as often as possible by their "superiors". Tommy is kept close as Wilbur tries to convince him to abandon the memory of L'Manburg, and has to watch as he continues to go further insane. Niki withdraws into herself, and spend as much time away, mining or farming, as she can, and Techno is a silent spectre and a pillar of support on Wilbur's side. With Tubbo gone and no sign of him returning, and no room to leave, Tommy feels more alone than he ever has.  
Meanwhile, in Manburg, Quackity has more or less been assigned as Tubbo's sitter, which makes Tubbo's job even easier. The effort it takes to win him over is minimal at best, and none of Schlatt's orders are particularly taxing either. The man prefers to spend his time enjoying the luxuries of his position. This leaves most of the day to day management to the cabinet, besides the new orders for land development, at least. Despite the constant watching grating on his nerves, and having to spend so much time in what was previously rather hostile company, Tubbo considers himself very successful at this point. That is until Tommy finally slips free and immediately runs to Manburg to look for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Somehow, despite all of his work and preparation, Tubbo is still completely unprepared to face Tommy here, like this. It was one thing before when everyone knew he was a spy, but now because of his focused efforts, everyone truly thought he was on Schlatt's side.  
Despite only just returning, Tommy was always quick on the pickup and now was no exception. He could read the atmosphere, and after a short bit of reconnaissance, it was obvious where his best friend, no, _former _best friend's true loyalty lay; here, in this bureaucratic hell with the people who killed him, (instead of with his brother). It only took waiting for Tubbo to branch off from the others, an opening, for Tommy to corner him.  
"TUBBO! Tubbo, how _could you _? Schlatt fucking killed you! How can you stand to be here again!?" Tommy rushing out from the forest and yelling at him caught Tubbo off guard, but he could feel his expression darken as he realized what Tommy's presence meant. It meant his plan, his one goal of protecting him could be completely destroyed. It would take some work because things weren't ready for Tommy to be here yet, but he would do what he could to mitigate the fallout.  
"He may have killed my body, but Wilbur is killing your mind, Tommy! Between the two, I know who I can trust in the long run. Schlatt got his payback, so I know I'm safe here. Can you say the same for Wil?" Tubbo did his best to drive the point home with a sneer. If he can just convince Tommy, then this could be salvaged-!_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tommy watches the face in front of him twist into an unfamiliar sneer, and for the first time, he realizes he is afraid. Wilbur was right back then, before the festival even, Tommy has been afraid for so long. It's only obvious now because he doesn't recognize the face of the person he would've called brother, so he does the only thing he can think to do- he turns and runs back into the forest. He can't go back to Pogtopia, not now that he knows he's terrified of what Wilbur has become, so he just goes in a random direction for as long as his feet will carry him.  
Tubbo watches Tommy's face crumple in fear and despair and understands he pushed too far too hard. His plan doesn't matter, not anymore, because it was all to save Tommy, and if he ruined everything trying to help, Tubbo doesn't know what he'll do, but he's done worse for less, so he'll do _anything _to rescue his brother-!  
He's startled out of his desperate thoughts by Schlatt's hand on his shoulder and scrambles to gather himself.  
"Hey, what's up kiddo? I head a bit of a commotion?" The question is nonchalant, but the suspicion is still there. At this point, Tubbo is fairly sure it won't ever leave, but it's minimal and controllable, so he's forgone any more effort on that front.  
"Ah! Uhm- It's- it was actually Tommy, sir! I think he needs help, I think he's a refugee from Pogtopia now!" The scrambled reply isn't his best work, but it should suffice for now.  
"I don't know about that, but I suppose if you can bring him back alone, we'll see about vetting him if you're so insistent." Schlatt's reply nearly has Tubbo collapse in relief, but instead, he turns to fully face the man and salutes him with a 'yessir!' before turning and running into the brush in the same direction Tommy disappeared in.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________It was already mid-afternoon when Tommy showed up, so by the time Tubbo finds his crumpled form in the middle of a plain, it's nearly dark. Filled with growing urgency piled on top of his current panic over losing him, he hurries to Tommy and starts to gather him up so they can find at least temporary shelter for the night.  
"C'mon, c'mon, get up big man, we can't stay here." Seeing the tear-streaked face below him nearly breaks him down as well, but he summons all of the strength he's been leaning on this past month and continues to help Tommy along to the mouth of a nearby cave.  
"Tubbo- I don't understand- when did things go so wrong? _What happened to our family? _" And that distraught tearful voice finally broke Tubbo too, now that they were relatively safe, and the two boys collapsed into each other's arms.  
"I don't know Tommy, I don't know, all I wanted was to make someplace safe for you! Because I could tell, I could see since the festival- that Schlatt he just wanted to make us even. But he had no vendetta beyond that, and that Wilbur and Techno- we couldn't trust them anymore, so I just- I just wanted to keep you safe!" And Tommy had no response for that other than to cry harder into Tubbo's arms. The two stayed together, just inside the cave, reconciling for the rest of the night.  
By the time the sun rose in the morning, they knew that no matter what happened, whether they went to Pogtopia or Manburg, or somewhere else entirely, they had each other. They always would, so they knew they would be okay, no matter what the future brought.___ _ _


End file.
